Franceball
Franceball |nativename = Franceballe|caption = Sacrebleu!|image = R8bdrffbdwpx.png|reality = French Republic République Française|government = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic|personality = Romantic, rude (sometimes), though snobbish, Kindhearted, grumpy, surrenders a lot |gender = Male (mainly) Female (usually with Germanyball and/or EUball)|language = French Occitan Other regional languages|capital = Parisball|religion = Catholic Atheism Islam Judaism|friends = Adoptive Brother and Rival Mon Son spouse (mostly) Son Godchild Favorite Son Son that lives with my godchild Son that lives in South America Another Son Son that lives in the Caribbeans My fan South Koreaball ex-spouse Sister NATOball Armeniaball Israelcube Bulgariaball Romaniaball Croatiaball Best Allies! (also in Euro 2016) Adoptive son in Southeast Asia|enemies = Russiaball and other conservatives homophobes ISISball Italyball Portugalball (since 2016) THAT EDER MOTHERFUCKER THO Flag Thieves |likes = Colonialism, Football, Strikes, liberal philosophy, sophistication, Fine Arts, Cuisine, Wine, Astro Boy from Mâcon, Edith Piaf, David Guetta, Daft Punk, Parkour, Savate, Zinedine Zidane, Culture, Fashion, hosting the biggest bike race in the world, amour, and all of those finer things in life. Poutine, Painting, Surrendering and Tu m'apporte un vrai bonheur!''Napoleon Boneparte|founded = 481 AD, 1789|intospace = Oui|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Franceball|predicon = Kingdom of France|hates = UK, ISIS, Kebab, Communism, her government, Éder, Cristiano Ronaldo, Renato Sanches, Quaresma, Pepe, Rui Patrício, that goal post from the Saint Denis stadium, Regional languages (French language, best langue!), gypsies|bork = Hon Hon|food = Baguette, Vin, Poutine (actually that's Quebec invention), Fromage (I have thousands of différents cheeses), Bouillabaisse (Marseille), Gratin Dauphinois, Bœuf Bourguignon, Fondue Savoyarde, Raclette, Crêpes, Daube, Pâté, Foie gras, Pot-Au-Feu, Cuisses de Grenouilles, Escargots, Magret, Saucisson, Andouillette, Blanquette. (And that's only a fraction of what I have, why are you even trying to beat me, Italie?)|status = Getting rekt by Mooslems.|notes = |font-size = 12|affiliation = EUball UNball|military = French GIGN|predecessor = Kingdom of Franceball|type = EU Member}} '''Franceball '(French: Franceballe; born 481) is a culturally and economically successful countryball. They still have friendly rivalry against UKball. Franceball also retained some of their imperial possessions, such as French Guianaball, which cannot into independence from liberal cunt. Franceball is told not to be good at fighting, because of their redition in WW2, but usually tags along with USAball with Middle-Eastern conflicts (Even told so, Franceball is the military-talking powerfulest European ball, and hide a dark side of military pride and Napoleonics dreams). They also have the most tourists visiting their clay in the world and is currently experiencing a permanent strike. Franceball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Her national day is in 14th of July. Her astrological sign is Cancer. Ancient History (200BC-1200AD) Franceball is biological daughter of Gaulball, and adoptive sister of UKball. Their adopte father was SPQRball, a harsh trainer but otherwise a loving father who taught them technology, Latin, and the art of Imperialism. When SPQRball died (killed by Germaniaball), however, they were left as orphans, and the once-siblings, became rivals who always tried to up each other in the game of World Domination, to be the one and only successor of SPQRball, aka the Imperium. The siblings have always fought each other ever since. After she defeated the barbarians on their clay in the 600s, she became a powerful empire in Europe. In 843, while Englandball reestablished relative control over his clay, Franceball (then known as Frankball) expanded her empire into Spain and Burgundy, but her clay was divided into East and West Francia around 900. In 1066, her step-brother Normandyball invaded Englandball's clay, resulting in Franceball's political and cultural domination of Englandball's clay. In 1154, Englandball kicked Normandyball out of his clay, and began a series of wars against his estranged sister. They went poorly for him in the 1200s, but he slowly got better at warfare. He had also fought with her in the Holy Land, to reclaim it from the Muslim Arabballs in the Crusades. Medieval France (1200-1610) The Hundred Years' War was a series of conflicts waged from 1337 to 1453 pitting Englandball, against Franceball for control of his clay. Here is a full list of English-French rivalry. Englandball soon got better than his sister at war, and defeated her at Crecy in 1346, and Poitiers in 1356. To make matters worse for his, the Black Death destroyed most of his resources in the 1340s and 1350s, but he had the pleasure of watching it spread to Englandball and also watching his civil war, known as the Wars of the Roses. In 1415, after a particularly humiliating defeat by his brother at Agincourt, after which almost half her clay was occupied by him, she secretly vowed to get his act together again. In 1429, she did just that, kicking his arse at Orleans and retaking Paris. But in 1431, with Burgundyball's help, Englandball captured and burned his secret to power. However, Burgundyball abandoned Englandball, and Franceball reclaimed most of his clay in 1453, with the exception of Calais. By the 1480s, Franceball had recovered from the trouble caused in the Hundred Years' War, and was moving into the Renaissance of the 1500s. Apart from the occasional war with Englandball in 1512 and 1525/6, tensions between the two siblings lowered as they celebrated together at the Field of the Cloth of Gold in 1520. In 1555, Franceball reclaimed Calais from Englandball, and set about organising her army and navy for overseas exploration, colonisation, and trade. In 1559, however, Franceball ended his alliance with Englandball's brother Scotlandball, after he became Presbyterian, and kicked his out of Leith, and set about massacring Protestant Huguenots in 1572. He also began reclaiming her frontiers. By 1600, he had some overseas colonies, and was gaining greater influence in Europe. Ancien Regime (1610-1789) In the 1660s, Franceball had become a rich and prosperous nation. However, he had been badly traumatised by the Thirty Years War. The resulting Peace of Westphalia in 1648 had seen the European political spectrum shift dramatically, and in 1682, Franceball completed an ambitious project of hers, the Palace of Versailles, which rivalled all other palaces in Europe. He had also made some conquests in the east in the 1670s and 1680s. He was also involved in European conflicts, such as the Nine Years War, and the War of the Spanish Succession in the 1700s. He had also not forgotten about Englandball's humiliation of hisself in the Middle Ages, and tried to extract revenge by suporting the Catholic Irelandball in 1691 against Englandball, albeit half-heartedly. In 1718, Franceball briefly reconciled with his brother, the newly-united UKball to fight Spainball in the War of the Quadruple Alliance (1718-1720). In 1730, Franceball was at a new height, having a string of colonies in the Americas, governed by his son New Franceball, and an alliance with the soon-to be anschlussed Madrasball. He had adopted children such as San Domingoball (later succeded by his son Haitiball), Martiniqueball, and Guadelopeball. And yet, He wanted more. In 1745, the War of the Austrian Sucession saw her take most of Austrian Netherlandsball's clay, only to be forced to hand it back in 1748 by the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle. His desperate attempts to get revenge on UKball culminated in the Seven Years War of 1754-1763, during which she lost battle after battle in India, America, and the Carribean. The humiliating Treaty of Paris in 1763 saw his lose most of her American possessions, and New Franceball was adopted by UKball to be raised with Thirteeen Coloniesball. In 1776, Thirteen Coloniesball declared independence from his father UKball, and seeing his chance to get even with his brother, sent supplies and ammunition to help her nephew, and she went personally in 1778 to help him. Despite UKball's help from Iroquoisball and Hesseball, he was unable to prevail, and was forced to pull out of America in 1781, after the Siege of Yorktown, and another Treaty of Paris in 1783 forced him to recognize his son as the newly-independent USAball. Helping her nephew, however, had cost Franceball a lot of money, which meant he was now deeply in debt. Her extravagant lifestyle contributed to her financial problems, and despite scientific breakthroughs and discoveries in the Enlightenment, new ideals of Liberty and Equality had penetrated her mind, and in 1789, he had a complete personality change. This alarmed UKball and the other European balls who were still conservatively minded. Revolution and Napoleonic Wars (1789-1815) In 1792, Franceball declared hisself to be a republic, and won the Battle of Valmy against Prussiaball and Austriaball attempting to seize his clay. The First Coalition was formed against his by UKball and Austriaball, and as a result, in 1793, Franceball set about purging her memories of the Bourbon past. However, he found hisself descending into madness and schizophrenia, as the civil war in the Vendee (1793-1796) and the Terror (1793-94) nibbled away at his sanity. By 1794 UKball had invaded Flanders with the help of Dutch Republicball and Holy Roman Empireball but was defeated and chased away by Franceball in 1795. But by 1795, he had a new personality, the first European republic ball, and set about taking his lands back. In 1796-7, she invaded Piedmontball, Savoyball and the Papal Statesball's clay, emptying Vatican Cityball's treasury, and marching into Vienna. The Second Coalition was formed to stop his in 1793, and his brother UKball blockaded his port at Toulon in 1797, but failed to stop his advancing upon Maltaball and Egyptball in 1798. He did, however, succeed in destroying his ships at the Battle of the Nile while she was distracted by Ottoman Empireball in Syria, so in 1799, he left Egypt and returned to Europe. In 1800, Franceball defeated Austriaball at the Battle of Marengo, and defeated Holy Roman Empireball the following year. The Peace of Amiens in 1802 that came after UKball's temporary defeat offered his a bit of a breather, but he realized he was running low on funds. So in 1803, she sold the Louisiana Territory to USAball for 15,000,000 USD, and declared hisself an Empire in 1804. However, his navy was utterly annihilated at the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805 by UKball, and realizing he was better at land warfare, he spent most of his money on her army. In 1805 UKball funded a coalition against Franceball in an attempt to remove Bonapartist sentiments from him, in response Franceball marched onto central Europe where he defeated Russiaball and Austriaball at Austerlitz, resulting in the dissolution of Holy Roman Empireball. In 1806, he won the twin battles of Jena and Austerlitz against Prussiaball, and the Confederation of the Rhine, which gave him domination of Continental Europe. She implemented the Continental System, an attempt to embargo UKball into submission. Austriaball was defeated again in 1809 at the battle of Wagram, and the Treaty of Schobrunn was signed. In 1808, she began the Peninsular War (1808-1814), against Spainball, who no longer co-operated with her, and she took Madrid in 1809, forcing Portugalball and Kingdom of the Two Siciliesball into exile. By 1811, Franceball ruled much of Europe, having defeated the Third and Fourth and Fifth Coalitions, with Austriaball, UKball and Prussiaball subdued. Drunk on success & confidence, she invaded Russiaball's massive clay via Warsaw. She advanced into Smolensk and Moscow, which Russiaball had destroyed in advance, so she found nothing. Starving and bitterly cold and disappointed, she headed home, only to find the road blocked at Maloyaroslavets, forcing her into combat with Russiaball at Borodino in the winter of 1812. She won the battle, but the winter caused her to weaken, and she barely made it back to her clay, with her prestige in tatters. The War of the Sixth Coalition saw Franceball shamed further by the Confederation of the Rhine and Prussiaball at the Battle of Leipzig in 1813, and her defeat in Spain in 1814. By mid-1814, the armies of the Sixth Coalition were advancing on her clay, and she decided to send her Bonapartist sentiments to Elba. However, they escaped, and by June 1815, it was back on her former clay, with her army back, and she marched on Brussels, but was stopped at Les Quatres Bras, where she defeated Prussiaball. However, UKball and Prussiaball managed to finally defeat her at the Battle of Waterloo, whereupon she was given therapy by the Concert of Europe, and her personality changed back into her old self (mostly). Her Bonapartist sentiments were sent to UKball's son St. Helenaball's clay , and it died in 1821. Revolutions and Wars (1815-1914) After 1815, the Concert of Europe was set up to help Europe recover from Franceball's rampage. She became once again, a secondary power to UKball, who dominated the world unquestionably during the Pax Britannica, and focused on overseas colonies. Her continental possessions had been removed from her, and in the 1820s and 1830s she invaded much of the Algerian coastline, seizing control from the Barbary pirates. In 1830, she had another change of personality, albeit a much smaller one this time, which did not have much effect upon her. In 1832, she had a brief period of schizophrenia. Franceball took advantage of the Industrial Revolution to expand his economy and industry. She had yet another personality change in 1848, along with Austriaball, and Prussiaball, and declared herself a republic once again. However, in 1852, she became an Empire again. This time, she sought to co-operate with her brother, having matured. They worked together in the Crimean War against Russiaball with Ottoman Empireball in 1853-56, and again in 1859-60 in Qing Chinaball's clay in the Second Opium War. During the Second Empire, Franceball adopted Savoieball and Niceball from Sardiniaball, who later became Italyball in 1861, and then she experienced a revival in the arts and sciences, with new buildings , such as the Pantheon, the Opera Garnier, and the Napoleon III apartments in the Louvre. Franceball claimed new colonies by adopting New Caledoniaball in 1853, and Cochinchinaball, Tonkinball, and Indochinaball in 1862. However, Franceball's luck declined from 1863 onwards. She tried to help Austriaball onto Mexicoball's clay, but Mexicoball defeated them both, and she left in frustration. In 1866, Austriaball and Prussiaball were at war with each other, and Prussiaball and the North German Confederation tried to gain Franceball's guarantee of neutrality. She was too busy eyeing Luxembourgball's clay to notice, however, and after an unsatisfactory reply was produced to Prussiaball, he invaded Franceball's clay in 1870, defeating her at Metz and Sedan, and laying siege to Paris. She was humiliated once more, and sought revenge after Prussia, who became Reichtangle, or Imperial Germanyball in 1871, and took her Alsace-Lorraine clay. After the defeat of 1870, Franceball descended into madness again, but the Third Republic was declared in 1871, and came to be a long-lasting cure for Franceball's constant fits of madness and personality changes. By 1884, she had recovered enough to participate in the Scramble of Africa, kidnapping & forcefully adopting Senegalball, Gabonball, Upper Voltaball, Tunisiaball and Dahomeyball. She gradually became stable again, donating and receiving gifts (the Statue of Liberty to USAball in 1886, and the Eiffel Tower in 1889), and entered the prosperity of the Belle Epoque of the 1890s, with only the Dreyfuss Affair of 1895 to worry her. She invaded Madagascar in 1895, and formed alliances with her brother UKball formally in 1904, and Russiaball, in 1907, to form the Triple Entente, or the Entente Cordiale, to protect herself against Reichtangle's growing strength. She longed to recover Alsace-Lorraine, so when war broke out in 1914, she enthusiastically launched Plan 17, and attacked Reichtangle's western Rhine border. World Wars (1914-1945) However, Reichtangle had activated his Schliffen Plan, and attacked through Belgiumball's clay, which slowed him down slightly, giving Franceball valuable time to mobilize her army. Franceball defended Paris at the Miracle of the Marne, while her brother outflanked Reichtangle in the Race to the Sea. In 1915, Reichtangle used poison-gas and aerial-bombers at Mons, and beat-up Franceball at Neuve-Chapelle and Verdun in 1916. By 1917, the tide of war was turning, as the Allies captured all of Reichtangle's overseas colonies, and despite Russiaball's personality change, they were supplemented by USAball's help, who helped defeat Reichtangle at the Meuse-Argonne offensive in spring 1918. Franceball and UKball accepted an armistice, which went into effect on the 11th of November, 1918. Reichtangle was completely dismembered, and his son, Germanyball, was forced by Franceball to pay massive reparations of 6.6 billion pounds, and also forced to sign the humiliating Treaty of Versailles in 1919 at the Paris Peace Conference. Alsace-Lorraine clay was returned to Franceball, who recieved the Levant, Kamerunball, Togolandball, and the Saarland as well, and Germanyball was forbidden from uniting with Austriaball, or arming the Rhinelands, bordering Franceball's clay. When hyperinflation set in in Germanyball's clay in 1923, he tried to postphone payments, only for an enraged Franceball to occupy his Ruhr clay. She left in 1925, after Germanyball signed the Locarno Treaties, and joined the League of Nations, of which she already was a founding member of, in 1926, satisfied that she was now safe. She also signed the Kellogg-Briand Pact of 1928 in favour of disarmament, but just as it looked as though the world was headed for peace, it was plunged into the Great Depression by the Wall Street Crash in USAball's stock market in 1929. Without USAball's loans, Franceball's economies ground to a halt, as Germanyball became Nazi Germanyball, intent on avenging Reichtangle in 1933, and Italyball became fascist. Not wanting another War, UKball and Franceball used a policy of appeasement in the 1930s, which included giving Nazi Germanyball the Saarland back, allowing him to rearm the Rhinelands, take back Schleswig, and re-occupy Danzig. After the 1938 Anschluss, and the Czech crisis of 1938, the 1933 Four Powers Pact and the Munich Agreement were signed, but immediately over-stepped by Nazi Germanyball in 1939 when he invaded Polandball's clay. In 1939-1940, Nazi Germany blitzkrieged through Denmarkballs clay, Norwayball's clay, the Low Countries, and invaded Franceball's clay, by coming around the Maginot Line and taking Paris. She was raped, and fled to her brother UKball's clay after their defeat at Dunkirk, and became Free Franceball. Her German son Vichy Franceball (that my friends how Franceball became one into surrendering) was trained to govern Franceball's former clay for his father, who invaded the Balkans, Greeceball's clay, and Eastern Europe. In 1941, Japanball, who had invaded her adoptive son French Indochinaball's clay bombed USAball's navy at Pearl Harbour, causing him to enter the war. He was given permission to land in Franceball's North African possessions, via Operation Torch, to drive Nazi Germanyball out of North Africa. Meanwhile, Sovietball had defeated Nazi Germanyball in 1943 at Stalingrad and Kursk, while the battle of El-Alamein was won by the Allies. In 1944, French troops landed at the beaches of southern France and Monte Cassio in Operation Dragoon, and also in Normandy in June 1944. Franceball liberated Paris in September, and the Allies pushed into the Ardennes in the winter of 1944-45. By May 1945, Nazi Germanyball was dead, followed by Vichy Franceball, who was dissolved, and Japanball, who was bombed by USAball. Sovietball and the Western Allies partitioned Nazi Germanyball's clay formally in 1948, and the following year, Franceball gave her sector to Nazi Germanyball's son, West Germanyball, and they joined NATO. She became a permanent member of the newly-formed UN security council, and declared the Fourth Republic. She also kept the Saarland until 1955. Category:Female Countryball Category:Franceball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Euro € Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Catholic